The Day The Whole World Went Away
by 1sweetmoment
Summary: The year is 2026 and there is peace between the Quileutes and the Cullens and a perfect, quiet community is what has become of the surrounding areas of Forks, Washington. That is until the day the world, human and the supernatural alike, finds itself at war with the undead. Can the wolves and vampires protect themselves from the zombie invasion? J/OC, E/OC, everything else canon.


**Prologue**

"Jake?"

"Yes, love?"

"I can't sleep. Come to bed?"

"I need to keep watch, Sarah."

"Please?"

When I took my eyes from the dark forest before me to face my imprint, it took every bit of strength I had to keep breathing. Her body was pressed into the doorframe and her small hands gripped the wood, causing her knuckles to whiten. Her eyes were glazed, her lips tight and her figure trembled almost unnoticeably. I had never seen her look so fragile, so terrified – Even in the short years I have known her I never would have imagined her this vulnerable.

"Please?" she asked again softly – None of us dared to speak above a whisper. "I just need you to hold me, only for a moment."

"Okay," I replied, a kind smile playing on my lips. I saw her mouth twitch but her frown remained.

Once I reached her I pulled her into my arms and held her close until I could hear her heartbeat slow down. Once she released her baited breath I loosened my grip and lifted her chin to meet my eyes. Her blue orbs were dark and glassy as the tears threatened to spill again. They moved from mine to the floor in the next room where four figures laid silent in the darkness. Embry had his arms wrapped firmly around Cassidy as they slept in the corner while Leah sat against the wall with her brother's head in her lap.

I watched as she stroked his hair, over and over again, while he lay motionless. The look in his eyes was distant and the only sign of life from him was the slow rolling of tears that stained his cheeks. I met Leah's tired gaze and her face scrunched as she held back another bout of sobs. I had seen Leah cry three times over the past week – another experience I thought I would never witness. She nodded stiffly towards me and bit her lip before bowing her head to rest on her brother's shoulder.

I turned back to Sarah when I felt the soft touch of her hand on my arm and I smelled the salt of fresh tears as her eyes watched the silent forms trying to get some rest. I pulled her back into my embrace as if to try and suppress the memories of the day that haunted all of us. I knew it was useless but I had to try something – Anything.

We crept silently into the other room and nestled into each other in the corner on the floor. I turned her body so that her back was against my chest and I pulled her into me as close as I could, my arms wrapped around her torso and our legs intertwined. Her frame was shaking with jagged breaths but as I rubbed my thumb in circles on her cheek and kissed her pulse point she slowly began to settle.

"How are you so strong, Jake?" I heard her whisper through the heavy dark – Even with our heightened senses it was so black we have a hard time focusing.

"Because I need to be."

"But how?" I could hear the trembling in her voice again. "How can you do it, after seeing your father-"

"Shhh" I hushed her and nuzzled into her neck. "I need to be strong for everyone, and I need to be strong for you, love."

A shudder ran under her skin and I felt her body quiver as more silent tears broke free from her once wild eyes. "What's going to happen to us?" she asks.

"I don't know." Was my response. "Let's try and get some rest. Once the sun rises I want to track down the rest of the pack."

I heard the sound of a short breath escape from her nose and her torso jolted with a scoff. "If they're even still alive."

"Don't say that, Sarah." I turned her over in my arms so that our chests were flush against one another and I gently cupped her chin to turn her eyes to mine. "Don't say that." I repeat myself, quieter this time.

"But what if it's true?"

"For now let's believe that everyone is safe tonight, just like us."

"How do you know we're safe, Jake?"

"Because I won't let anything happen to you, to any of you." I drew her face closer to mine and consumed her lips in a desperate kiss, hoping to whatever God who will listen that she would believe me. When we broke apart a breath escaped her mouth and cooled against my cheeks and I could sense the tension in her muscles release ever so slightly.

I ran my fingers through her raven black hair and kissed her forehead. "We have already lost so many, love. Let's think the best tonight and find the rest of our family in the morning."

She responded with a nod as she curled into my chest. It was only a few moments before sleep took her, but I kept her close and safely enveloped in my arms. So many tears had been building in my eyes from the day, but I refused to let them spill - I could not show any sign of weakness to my pack – but once I knew every soul in the old home was fast asleep my resolve crumbled.

I don't know how long I cried into Sarah's silky hair but when I had finished, my thoughts moved from the horrific memories of this day on to plans of action. What was I going to do? How was I going to get us all out of this?

My fingers inadvertently tightened their grip around Sarah's waist as I couldn't shake the bad feelings I had in my gut. What would I do if I lost her, like Seth had lost – No, it won't happen. I won't let it happen. I was going to protect this pack. My pack. But most importantly I was going to keep my imprint safe.

As my eyelids grew heavy and my brain succumbed to sleep, the question that had been eating away at my thoughts since we took to hiding repeated itself over and over. I just couldn't figure out which would be worse – If Sarah were to die, or if she were to become one of those _things. _One of those… zombies.

No, she can't. I won't allow it. Nothing will become of my imprint, of my love. I wouldn't be able to continue breathing if I ever lost her.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is an idea that has been swimming around in my head for a while, and I finally caved and began to write it! As the title states, this is just the prologue. I'm using my OC from my other Jacob fic "While We Were Dreaming", though both of these stories will have nothing to do with each other. This is just kind of a drabble, I guess, though I'm sure this will end up being quite a few chapters. But to my beloved followers for other Jacob-y fic, I promise that I will not let this story deter me from updating my other one. "Dreaming" is my favorite so far, so I cannot drop it!

Anywho, please tell me what you think, whether it be through a review or a PM. I don't have a preference, I just really like to get constructive criticism, or praise. Whichever you feel like leaving :)

Oh, and the song that was an inspiration for this particular chapter was "The Unfolding" by Lisa Gerrard.


End file.
